1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multimedia data system and the method for providing the public with useful information, such as news, the weather forecast, traffic information, culture news, information for stock market, sports news, and a campaign for the public good, through a radio paging network, and for broadcasting stopping-places and transit areas and giving various kinds of information through both moving picture and still picture system.
2. Background Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional character radio paging network, in which the reference numeral 11 denotes an information provider, 12 a radio paging character server, 13 a radio paging exchange station, 14 a radio paging base station, and 15 a character radio pager.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional character radio paging network includes: the information provider 11 which furnishes the public with useful information, such as news, weather forecast, traffic information, culture news, the information for stock market, sports news and a campaign for the public good; the radio paging character server 12 which receives information from the information provider 11 and then classifies them according to subscribers; the radio paging exchange station 13 which converts the classified information data from the radio paging character server 12 into transmission data which the character radio pager 15 can receive; the radio paging base station 14 which broadcasts the data inputted from the radio paging exchange station 13; and a character radio pager 15 which provides the public with information data transmitted from the radio paging base station 14.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional character radio pager in FIG. 1, in which there are shown a receiving antenna 21, a distributer 22, a receiving unit 23, a frequency synthesizer 24, a data processing unit 25, and a character indicator 26.
In the distributer 22, the character radio frequency received from the receiving antenna 21 is distributed to the receiving unit 23 and the frequency synthesizer 24. The frequency synthesizer 24 outputs a control signal for the receiving unit 23 to select a fixed channel. The receiving unit 23 demodulates the signal from the distributer 22, in response to the control signal of the frequency synthesizer 24. The data processing unit 25 outputs character-based information to user from the character indicator 25 by processing the output from the receiving unit 23.
In accordance with the illustrated conventional character-based radio paging network, there is a difficulty in securing a majority of customers on the view of network operator, thereby causing the profit to be diminished, and there is a hindrance in effectively using the limited frequency resources.
Therefore, it is necessary to create a new service for variously using the character-based radio paging network. Meanwhile, in the case that the driver directly fabricates an announcement about bus stop database through the operation by his hand, there is a problem making him be inattentive while driving, thereby threatening the passenger""s safety.
An object of the invention is to provide a multimedia data service system and a method for proving the public with useful information such as news, the weather forecast, traffic information, culture information, the news for stock market, sports news, the campaign for the public good, etc. through the radio paging network by establishing multimedia terminal system. Thereby, the service of public transport can be surely improved by furnishing with both moving and still picture. In such a case, this invention is employed for a driver to be stopped from being inattentive while driving, thereby considering passengers"" discomfort. Also, at the same time, the passenger""s safety is provided by broadcasting the bus stop announcement through the received information from GPS receiver.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for providing character-based information for a moving object, the system comprising: a first receiving means for receiving and demodulating position information indicating a present position thereof; a second receiving means for receiving and demodulating control information and character information from a character radio paging network providing the character-based information; a first store means for storing the character-based information received from the second receiving means; a second store means for storing the control signals received from the second receiving means and operator information directly inputted by an operator; a third store means for storing the position information according the movement of the moving object; a forth store means for storing an announcement for the present moving position of the moving object; a control means for extracting useful information from the first and second store means or extracting an announcement stored in the forth store means under the control of a scheduler in case where the position information received from the first receiving means is consistent with the position information stored in the third store means; an output means for outputting the information of the first, second and forth store means; and a remote control means for transmitting control signals to the second receiving means through the character radio paging network in order to remotely manage the information stored in the second store means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for providing character-based information for a moving object, the system comprising: a receiving means for receiving. and demodulating control information and character information from a character radio paging network providing the character-based information; a first store means for storing the character-based information received from the receiving means; a second store means for storing the control signals received from the receiving means and operator information directly inputted by an operator; a control means for extracting useful information from the first and second store means under the control of a scheduler; an output means for outputting the extracted information from the first and second store means; and a remote control means for transmitting control signals to the receiving means through the character radio paging network in order to remotely manage the information stored in the second store means.
In accordance with further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for providing useful information including character-based information for a moving object, the method comprising the steps of: storing operator information directly inputted by an operator, position information associated with a movement of a moving object, and announcement information for broadcasting a present moving position of the moving object, in a database; transmitting control information for the operator to manage the information stored in the database and character-based information through a character radio paging network; receiving control information and character-based information through the character radio paging network and storing the received control and character-based information in the database; receiving and demodulating present position information of the moving object; and extracting and outputting the operator information directly inputted by the operator or the character-based information, or extracting and outputting the announcement corresponding to the present position of the moving object in case where the present position of the moving object is consistent with moving object""s position information stored in the database.
In accordance with still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for providing useful information including character-based information for a fixed object, the method comprising the steps of: storing operator information directly inputted by an operator in a database; transmitting control information for the operator to remote control the information stored in the database and character-based information through a character radio paging network; receiving control information and character-based information through the character radio paging network and storing the received control and character-based information in the database; and extracting and outputting the operator information directly inputted by the operator or the character-based information.
In accordance with further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for providing character-based information for a moving object, the system comprising: a first receiving means for receiving and demodulating position information indicating a present position an moving object; a second receiving means for receiving and demodulating control information and character-based information from a character radio paging network providing the character-based information; a first store means for storing the character-based information received from the second receiving means; a second store mean for storing picture information to be used as a background picture when the character-based information is outputted; a third store means for storing the control signals received from the second receiving means and operator information directly inputted by an operator; a fourth store means for storing the position information from the movement of the moving object; a fifth store means for storing an announcement for the present moving position of the moving object; a sixth store mean for storing picture information to be used as a background picture when the announcement is outputted; a control means for extracting useful information from the first, second and third store means or extracting the announcement stored in the fifth and sixth store means under the control of a first scheduler in case where the position information received from the first receiving means is consistent with the position information stored in the fourth receiving means; an output means for outputting the information stored in the first, second, third, fifth and sixth store means; a third receiving means for receiving character-based information from an external provider; a seventh store means for storing the character-based information received, from the third receiving means and control information from an external operator; and a transmitting means for extracting the character-base and control information stored in the seventh store means and outputting the character-base and control information stored in the seventh store means to the second receiving means in response to a second scheduler.
In accordance with still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for providing character-based information for a moving object, the system comprising: a first receiving means for receiving and demodulating control information and character-based information from a character radio paging network providing the character-based information; a first store means for storing the character-based information received from the first receiving means; a second store mean for storing picture information to be used as a background picture when the character-based information is outputted; a third store means for storing the control signals received from the first receiving means and operator information directly inputted by an operator; a control means for extracting and outputting useful information from the first, second and third store means in response to a first scheduler; an output means for outputting the information stored in the first, second and third store means; a second receiving means for receiving character-based information from an external provider; a fourth store means for storing the character-based information received from the second receiving means and control information from an external operator; and a transmitting means for extracting the character-base and control information stored in the seventh store means and outputting the character-base and control information stored in the fourth store means to the first receiving means in response to a second scheduler.